Tempting Urges
by AppleL0V3R
Summary: Sakura has been a vampire her whole existence, unfortunately Itachi tries his luck when he decides to take her captive. ItaSaku. Supernatural: Vampire. Will be completed after Dragons of a Scale.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Tempting Urges

**Author:** AppleL0V3R

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairing:** Uchiha, Itachi and Haruno, Sakura

**Chapter:** Zero – Prologue

**Rating:** T

**Type:** Story – Incomplete

**Summary:** Sakura has been a vampire her whole existence, unfortunately Itachi tries his luck when he decides to take her captive.

**Word Count:** 582

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine.

**Note:** Sakura isn't a complete spitfire in this story though she does have a temper. I have good reasoning for placing her like this but you'll have to read. I'm also sorry if Itachi is OOC, if he is I would very much appreciate tips to get him back in character

..:Xx0o0xX:..

It was easier than he thought it would be to get in. So easy, but not too easy. He'd had his eye on her for some time now and after what had just happened…he was right. Now it was time to act.

Stealing through the pitch black tunnel, the crimson eyed man made quick work of the underground levels easily locating her. Fine place to keep the empress, he thought sarcastically. Well, she was just a means to an end. She always had been. For them. Now though, he planned to make her his, his means to an end. Quite honestly he couldn't give a damn less who was in charge so long as it wasn't them, and certainly not them through her.

Within seconds, he was inside the vaulted aluminum room that would take decades of honing one's skill and strength to get into. He had centuries.

She was definitely full grown, but not as beautiful as the rest of his kind. Because she wasn't of his kind, she was an anomaly. Her inauguration had caused an uproar and now a year later, even the palace was still supremely distrustful of the outsider. She didn't belong and no one was ready to accept her, not until she was one of the country's own. But they wouldn't let her, so she didn't.

But he was going to change that.

He was going to make her his.

And in doing so, he would take down this bloody government from the inside out.

The woman, strange to even her own kind's standards, was chained to the large wall directly across from the entrance. There weren't any windows so he had to rely on his nocturnal vision that all official residents had. Besides her. That would be rectified though. Long bony arms were shackled to the wall stretched out as far as they could go, wrists bleeding because of the tight manacles that insured imprisonment Her feet were chained together and a foot off the ground. Again her body was stretched to the limit making her look far more willowy than any of her kind had a right to be without being on the verge of death. She had the potential to be beautiful among her own and an exotic find in his. But now she was skin and bone, her figure naked and malnourished. They hadn't even bothered to make her look alive. Her skin would be deathly pale no matter the light as well; centuries of little to no light had insured that.

She didn't react upon his entrance or when he was so close, her nerves had to have felt his breath on her skin when he intentionally blew on it. It only confirmed that she was a puppet. A zombie marionette.

And he would become her new puppeteer.

* * *

Next Chapter: Captured  
Next Update: January - O9

Thanks for reading, sorry for shortness, review please, criticism is forever welcome.


	2. Captured

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Chapter:** One – Captured

**Type:** Story – Incomplete

**Word Count:** 1,249

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

_She never stopped. Moving, making noises, feeling._

_She was like a new born child despite her very much old age, even for their kind. _

_She was curious about everything, if she didn't know it, she would pursue the subject until she knew absolutely everything about it. A good memory insured she never forgot it either._

_She was also so filled with emotions. Sometimes she was happy and in a flash even the littlest thing would set off her blood rage._

_She never stayed still either, it was a chore just to keep up. There were times where he would tie her down just to catch a breath._

_He understood of course, but he'd never raised a child so even in an adult body – he was right about her beauty: exotic, but misleading. She was so very strong in every aspect possible – she required full attention all the time. And when he didn't give it, there were consequences. Body counts sometimes, leveled clearings, questions that would have otherwise been avoided at all costs._

_But he'd freed her. And now she was his captive._

..:Xx0o0xX:..

Once I opened my eyes the first thing that inundated my senses was darkness. Next was the soft breathing and wintry smell of my captor. Then the silhouettes of the room's contents.

The room has a dark colored bookshelf directly in front, I presumed I am on the bed and I could see a door knob just before the bookshelf. My guess is that leads to the bathroom or the outside the door, the former seems more fit because my captor is in front of another door.

I slowly shifted into a sitting position and settled my gaze on the man who had brought me here. It had been a swift trip in which I had feigned unconsciousness for. Why I am here I have yet to learn. The fact that I'm constantly referred to as Uchiha-san's prisoner leading me to believe that Uchiha-san has a reason for having me here which can't possibly be for company. Though, whatever the reason Tsunade-shishou had anticipated this and made it my mission to find the Akatsuki hideout and if possible weaken it's members. So I couldn't fight either of the two S-class criminals that had taken me for their own personal gain or at least Uchiha-san's gain.

"You're awake" Uchiha-san stated - the obvious - in the husky, emotionless, baritone that is his own.

Forgive my rudeness. My name is Haruno, Sakura. I have rosette colored hair that just brushes my shoulders when I shift any part of my body and green eyes that I have been told many times that they are as green as emeralds. My attire usually consists of a simple red, sleeveless shirt that reaches my waist and has a white circle in the center and nearly on my upper back. As for below my waist line I wear black pants and black boots that reach my ankles. My hitai-ate is in my hair being used as one of it's many names suggests, a headband.

"Why am I here?" I fired back because as I've already stated I don't know and it doesn't sit well with me not to know.

"You are my prisoner" He answered as if I was to slow to understand that much. I resisted the urge to growl at him. That wouldn't be logical. First off, I'm medical ANBU while he has been a S-class nuke nin for twelve years. He also has the upper hand since I have no chakra to fight with. I don't particularly like relying on my inhuman strength when it has nothing to do with chakra.

"Why?" I pressed.

"That isn't a reason for you to know." He answered in the same emotionless and cold tone, with the same emotionless and cold countenance that I've seen ever since he appeared in my apartment and quietly told me that I was to come with him without a fuss. I was half tempted to resort to my own cold ways if it got me an actual answer.

"I see" I returned allowing that one to be dropped for the moment since it was going nowhere and in turn changed to a different one "What is going to happen to me now?"

He didn't seem in the least irate, even though I've been told my pestering could drive a saint to drink. Instead he seemed to have a…I couldn't place the aura, but I could feel that I wasn't going to like it "Now you are going to give me your name and your loyalty"

Wow. Conceited much? Why should I? I don't just give people loyalty. They have to earn it and there aren't many who have. "You should already know my name, otherwise you wouldn't have gone through so much trouble to find me. And I don't just give out my loyalty to anyone that would get me killed in a matter of minutes." I know that probably wasn't the best reply, but I don't feel like changing my words.

His didn't like that response, if his narrowing eyes are any indication. "That doesn't matter."

I felt my own anger bubbling; "Fine" I bit out "My name is Haruno, Sakura." I wasn't going to give him my loyalty. I have no loyalty for him.

"You still refuse to give me your loyalty?"

"I've already told you, you have to earn it."

A smirk formed open his countenance and I suddenly had the foreboding feeling that whatever came next, I wasn't going to like in the least. He slowly and nonchalantly strode in my direction. He stopped before me and crouched to be at eye level with me "Then you will stay here until I get your loyalty"

I knew it. I don't like it. I stared straight into the crimson colored orbs that named the Sharingan. I didn't have to worry about it getting to me, it messes with the mind and mine isn't like the average human mind. Though that didn't stop the dangerous man before me from analyzing me.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

This kunoichi is more than what she seems. Itachi mused.

She seemed to have some self preservation. She is well aware that giving her loyalty away to anyone who asked would get her killed, but yet she'll defy someone that could kill her on a whim.

Her eyes seem open, but really they attract one, then try trap them. Analyzing her through her eyes doesn't seem to work either. The layers of her mind are much too sophisticated. It's intriguing. He hadn't expected to find interest in this young woman, not in the least, but as every second passes his curiosity rises. Albeit gradually slow.

Her mind isn't the only thing with layers. Her personality and how she reacts to the situation she is presented with aren't as one would expect.

How would she act after being here for a week? A month? Would her reaction to him ever change? Uchiha, Itachi wanted to know and he don't see why he couldn't find out.

The Akatsuki stood to my feet and headed for the door.

He stopped in the door way of his suite "Konan will be by later." then continued on to see to my other duties.

* * *

Next Chapter: Human  
Next Update: December - 09

Thanks for reading, sorry for shortness, review please, criticism is forever welcome


	3. Human

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Chapter:** Two – Human

**Type:** Story – Incomplete

**Word Count:** 2,108

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

_As time went on, he learned the first fifty years were the hardest. She'd killed hundreds for multiple reasons. Out of anger at her superiors that was taken out on simpletons, out of hunger, or simply because she could. Because she liked their screams._

_He wondered every now and then, if she hadn't been taken from her kind if she'd turn out differently. Perhaps kind, a caregiver, she certainly had the capacity. He saw it in her when she wasn't out for blood. _

_As curious as she was, she'd left alone why she couldn't remember half the things he'd told her, events that she'd been caught up in. She left alone what she was. She left alone why she wasn't what she was before. She left alone why she was in her position. She hated her position. _

_She couldn't accept it. She couldn't accept a lot of 'it's. The ones that made her who she was. Why her life was this way._

_For so _so_ many reasons._

_She couldn't accept that she wasn't and never would be human._

..:Xx0o0xX:..

I couldn't help but stare at the door after he had softly shut it. He does realize he's giving me the chance to escape, doesn't he? Or is he just testing to see if I will? Because I know he isn't moronic enough to think that I can't do anything. Or won't. The only way that'll happen is if hell freezes over. I won't be subservient. It's not in my blood, or lack thereof, and its most certainly not in my nature. And I won't stay put.

Mission or not, I refuse to be tied down and therefore I'm going to push my limits as far as they can go. Besides, it'd look a bit odd if a normally self-confident, doesn't like to be pushed around kunoichi did as she was told. It's not in my nature, and Itachi already knows that. It'd be suspicious if I suddenly started listening. And I can't risk suspicions against me, not this early in the game. I scooted to the edge of the bed and swung my legs over it. Standing, I stretched like a cat would after a nice long nap. My muscles felt cramped and unused after a day of being in the same position. I'm not accustomed to such a feeling, being ever moving and shifting and all; it's a foreign and unwelcome feeling. As is feeling trapped.

I couldn't help but bristle at such a thought. I padded soundlessly to the door, and continued on my way out. I didn't sense anyone close by, but then again, they could've managed to cloak their chakra signature from me. Which left me to my original senses. And I couldn't smell them. Just the overwhelming scent of the earth around me.

Unconsciously, I used the human paced saunter I'd been using for such a long while. It took me less than a second to realize such a speed holds a higher percentage of me getting caught. So naturally, I slipped into a vampire paced walk; this is about the equivalent of an average ninja's quick jogging pace. Vampires are, by nature, quick paced creatures. And I'm no exception. In fact, I'm one of the more speed preferring ones.

Next was to navigate my way out of here. I had been blindfolded coming down here and resting my eyes for quite possibly the last chance I'd get, so I can't rely on sight. That's okay though, I'll just find another way out. Judging by the hyperbaric atmosphere, I'd say I'm about five hundred feet under the surface. Interesting, normally a human wouldn't be able stand this type of pressure for long. But I suppose they aren't down here for long, maybe a week tops. Which is both reasonable and logical considering who they are and what they're apart of.

That's not my concern though. My concern is getting out of here. I could follow a scent trail that one of the members made. Though that could potentially just lead me further into this maze…

I suppose I could find a scent trail that has a lot of scents running by it. Still that could lead me to the HQ of this place and I definitely don't want that.

I sighed silently.

Right, I'm only supposed to be stretching my limits. Not escaping. I still need information on the organization itself. If I escape all I'll know is where it is and since they will know that I know, they'll just abandon the location in favor of a different one. And that would just put me at square one all over again perhaps even zero since they'll be wary of me and possibly all of Konoha. I won't get this chance again, so I can't just go and mess it up because I don't like the captive part I have to play. So I have to stick with stretching my limits or finding the exit then returning to the Uchiha heir's sleeping quarters.

Oh fucking joy. Isn't this mission just going to be _so much_ fun? I snorted softly. Yeah right.

Then I remembered Konan was supposed to check on me. I wonder if he was lying. He didn't seem like it, but he is an S-Class criminal and known for his mind games so who knows how capable he is of lying. Then again, he could have been telling the truth and I'll already be stretching my limits if I'm not there when she is.

I stopped in my tracks and sighed just barely audible to my own hyperacusis ears. I'm going in circles as it is, I might as well turn back and find Itachi's room. I can always explore later.

It took five minutes to return. First I checked the air. No one was behind the door or around me. So I stepped into the room and tried to find something to preoccupy my interest. Spotting the bookshelf, I made a beeline for it. Written documents are always time consuming any way and typically contain at least one sentence of knowledge or entertainment I have yet to run across, this should keep me busy.

I had just reached out for the first book my eyes landed on as a scent filled my nose. Roses. Feminine. So he was telling the truth. I retracted my hand and sat cross-legged on the bed.

A second later and the door opened to reveal an Akatsuki cloak clad, blue eyed, and blue haired women with a paper rose in her hair step into the room. She had a grace about her that most humans lacked. It was more of a vampire grace. Itachi had the same. But both are completely human, at least they smell as such. Her face was like a vampire's in terms of beauty and flawlessness. I'm sure the rest of her was very much the same.

This must be Konan.

She made no sign that she acknowledged my existence except for the fact that her piercing and perceptive eyes are focused on me. She proceeded to move forward with the same grace I'd felt radiating off of her, when she was finally before me less than a split second later; she grabbed my chin firmly in her right hand. Instinct said back up, logic said hold still. In any other case I would have gone with instinct, but right now logic would be a whole lot wiser. So when she yanked my head one way and then the other I busied myself with suppressing the urge to smack her hand away as well as the one that was still screaming for me to back up. My entire body was telling me that she was my enemy; I should be trying to kill her. Not let her do as she pleases with my body, damn it. But for the sake of the mission and Konoha…I hate having my hands tied. I really do.

Then she let go in favor of using my arm to yank me to my feet courtesy of her firm grasp on my wrist. Again the urge to pull back bubbled and again I had no choice but to quash it. I'm supposed to be playing the part of the captive. Captives are commonly submissive, not all, but most. And right now logic says being submissive will get me through unscathed. So of course listening to logic would be the most logical thing to do at the moment, I continued to let her have her way with me. That didn't mean I liked it in the slightest bit though.

She seemed perfectly okay with this as well, even if my instincts weren't, since she proceeded to turn me this way and that. Then she poked and prodded until she was satisfied. Finally she took a few steps back and leveled me with an intense stare. Finally. I swear, first Itachi and now her. Do criminals forget the concept of personal space when they commit treason or something? Because if they do, I'm going to go insane, I don't like being handled like a rag doll.

I waited for her to speak or, if I was lucky, turn and leave. She did neither though. She simply continued to stare at me intently. It felt as if there was something she was trying to figure out. Most likely to do with me. Perhaps why Itachi sent her to look me over. Or maybe there was something about me that puzzled her. And yet it could be something else entirely. I wouldn't know until she said something.

And personally, I don't care. Personally, I wanted to go back to that bookshelf and retrieve the book I was originally going to read. But I was always taught never to turn your back on an enemy. And even though I'm almost completely sure she won't do anything, I still won't turn away because the keyword here is almost. Instinct is also saying it's a bad idea and now that I don't have a reason not to, I'm going to listen to it.

That doesn't change the fact that this stare off is starting to annoy me. Part of me was ready to snap at her. Hey, vampires aren't known for their patience. And I'm known for my ill temper. You put two and two together. I'm sure you'll see that if she doesn't say or do anything her in the next thirty seconds then I will.

Thirty, I started in my head, twenty-nine, twenty-eight. I had remind myself to slow to human speed other wise I'd hit thirty before the second was a third of the way done.

Finally with ten seconds to go she crossed her arms over her chest, "What are you?" So it did have to do with me.

I tried not to glower at her, I honestly did, but I absolutely abhorred that question. Of all the things to say or do she just had to ask that. I was determined not to give her a direct answer though, "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb." She returned, not bothering with anything more than that. Not verbally, anyway. Her pretty sapphire blue eye seemed to all but demand answers. Well, not actually. I'm just used to picking out masked emotions. To your average human, her eyes would seem blank but analyzing. One of the many advantages of eyes sharper and better than I humans by at least twofold, if not then threefold.

Again a vague answer jumped to my lips, "A ninja."

Her eyes narrowed, not happy in the least with my answer. Good servers her right. I'm sure she wouldn't be too fond of being asked what she is, why the hell does she think I'll just comply with such a degrading statement. I mean it's not even _who_ it's _what_. "I don't particularly like games, child. Answer straight and completely. What. Are. You?"

Now I stood then, temper nearing its peak. This was one of the few questions that could so easily rile me up. And she called me a child, no one's _dared_ to call me that for some time now. "I am an emotionally driven creature capable of thinking for myself. No different from you."

I could see her frustration spark. "Do I have to spell it out for you? Are you human or not?"

I stared her right in the eye. "No."

* * *

Next Chapter: Food  
Next Update: March - 10

Thanks for reading, review please, criticism is forever welcome.


End file.
